This invention is a decorative device which can hang on a wall or be placed standing on a flat surface and will display photo/image wherein important dates and events can be highlighted chronologically.
Historically we have used a number of methods to remember important dates such as notebooks, bulletin boards, and attached notes on the refrigerator door to mention a few.